A Moment of Sight
by Sherlockreader
Summary: Set just after season two of Daredevil. Matt is exhausted, bleeding, soaking and so done with the day. He sits for a moment on the edge of a roof, and berates the sky for raining on him. Then the rain stops.


A/N - Set after season 2. Just a thought at the moment, my last thought turned into 16 chapters so let's see how it goes.

(For those waiting on a Noticed Time sequel. Keep waiting, I'm on it but I've got the DD feels at the moment in anticipation for Defenders.)

It had been a long few weeks, it may as well have been one ridiculously long day, judging how bone crushingly tired he was. He has just finished the hardest fight of his life, Elektra was gone, and he felt as though there was little more he could give. Matt found himself making his way slowly back home, he was beaten, bruised, and had several broken bones to deal with. To top it all off, of course it had to start raining as soon as he had started his journey. He stopped, moving to the edge of the building and sitting, he needed a second to breath. He looked to the sky in anguish.

"Rain, rain go away, I've had enough of this shit today." But then it did.

Matt looked up sky, there was an absence of rain all round him. He could sense the rain, but instead of falling straight, about a foot over his head it changed direction like it was sliding off one giant invisible umbrella.

"Yeah I'm not a huge fan of the rain either." A voice from beside him said, Matt jumped out of his skin. He reached his senses out, but couldn't hear anything. Was someone sitting next to him? "Whoa, sorry I forgot you couldn't see me. Sorry." Suddenly he could hear her heartbeat, breathing, her long hair against cotton jacket. "There."

"Who are you? How did you do that? How long have you been there?" he questioned, his own heart beating fast. In his surprise, he had moved a couple of feet over on the ledge and was now back in the rain.

"Hey man, you came and sat next to me. I just forgot I was invisible and scared you shitless." She raised her hands in resignation, "OK, it was my bad. I'm still getting used to all this." She ran her hands down her face. "Sorry, I've had a hell of a day. But it certainly looks like you have too." Matt sighed, she wasn't half wrong.

"Who are you?" he asked again, still tensed.

"Oh, I'm Kara." She said, awkwardly holding out a hand. "No threat you to, devil guy. I'm not going to be in New York much longer anyway." She let her hand fall back in her lap. Matt was so tired, his heartrate had come back down to mostly normal, exhaustion was setting in. He sat down where he was, letting out a long breath. He felt the rain stop as the protective umbrella came back over his head.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"It's alright." They sat in silence for a moment

"Are you from London Kara?" he had noticed her accent before but it hadn't quite clicked in his head until now.

"Yeah," she laughed lightly, like she wasn't expecting him to speak, let alone small talk, "You would've thought I would be more used to the rain."

"Is that where you are going back to, when you leave New York?"

"I wish." She replied melancholily. "So, what the hell happened to you?"

"Homicidal Ninjas. You?"

"Homicidal scientists' intent on using me for their creepy as shit experiments. You know, average Tuesday."

"Scientists made you invisible?

"Among other things, the uh, invisibility is recent. Oh, hey you're bleeding pretty bad there." He was bleeding everywhere, but the specific cut she must have been referring to was the one on his abdomen, his sudden movement must have ripped it open more. At least the rain was clearing up, the clouds spreading out a little.

"Shit." He said, putting pressure on the wound. Without him realising Kara had come closer, her hand outstretched towards his stomach "What are you doing?"

"Look, I can help. Just sit still." He didn't argue, his intrigue winning out. If she could help, he wasn't going to complain. As if he had the energy. She pulled his hand off the sword cut and replaced it with her own.

"Isn't this the part where you say it's going to sting a little." He said as she pressed down, she laughed a little.

"No, this won't hurt you." She closed her eyes and pressed gently. She was right, it didn't hurt. Matt marvelled at the feeling, it was although time was moving faster in and around his cut, healing a thousand times faster than it could normally. "Wow, you're blind?" she spoke suddenly, "Shit sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud. When I'm healing, it's l-like my ability is seeking out other things to fix. Not that I have to power to fix your blindness, I'm not nearly powerful enough for that."

"Its fine, if you were, I'd probably rather you didn't, probably. Did the homicidal scientist's give you the healing power too?" he felt at his waist where the deep cut had been, and now only felt skin and torn material.

"Actually, I was born with this one. What about yours, you're running around NYC blind, you have to have abilities."

"Accident." She nodded, she'd removed her hand and put her feet back over the edge. "Thank you, Kara."

"No worries." She sighed, "Hell's Kitchen may be nasty but damn that's a nice sunrise. Quite the send-off."

"What does it look like?"

"Take my hand."

"I won't be able to hold it for long, take my hand. C'mon Red trust me." He took her outstretched hand, confused at what she was trying to do. "Ok, face forward. My eyes are closed, no one else can see us in my shield. Take your mask off." He did as she asked, he felt her squeeze his hand tight.

It happened slowly at first, the subtle changes. He was used to the colour pallet of his senses, reds and oranges, like fire rippling around the objects. He could sense the electricity in the buildings in front of him, giving him their basic outline, but there was never much for him to see in the sky. Blues and pinks started to invade his view as though the sky was being painted in front of him, the sun was just about to rise behind the buildings, so now as well as the electricity there was a black silhouette of the real thing. The clouds were an incredible mix of purples and pinks, the grey rainclouds were being made outcasts by the New York wind. The sky itself started yellow at the bottom, slowly graduating into rich blue at the top.

"I can see it." He said breathlessly.

"It's working? Yes!" He looked around, seeing her for the first time, she had straight long dark hair, a pale face and was covered in tiny scars, but she was smiling. The kind of beautiful happy smile that he used to see on his dad's face when he did well as school, it was pure happiness and great pride. She still had her eyes shut tight, and as he looked at her, a stream of blood started out of her nose. "I can't hold it too much longer though." He took one last look at his city and let go of her hand. In an instant, everything went back to the way it had been before. She let out a huge sigh of relief, wiping her nose. "Worth it."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah it hurt, but you saw, right? Just for a bit?"

"Yeah, it was incredible, I honestly don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, it was totally worth the three-day headache. Seriously, that's the most meaningful thing I've done in about ten years." She laughed, lying back on the surface behind her. They sat in silence for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts and content with the new company.

"Do you have to leave New York?" Matt asked, he felt like he wanted to know this woman more.

"Unfortunately, yes. The um, crazy scientists didn't exactly let me leave. I made a run for it, and I should just keep running. Didn't get far enough last time."

"Last time?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." she sat back up, "I should probably get going, and you, should probably go home and get some rest." She stood, and Matt followed suit, putting his mask back on. "It's been interesting Devil guy." She said with a smile in her voice.

"It's Matt, and likewise." He held out a hand, and she took it and shook it. "Good luck."

"You too." She said with a small nod. With that they parted ways, filled with determination and hope from this unusual meeting. As he walked down the damp rusting fire escape, Matt decided to tell the truth to Karen, once he'd healed a bit, she deserved to know the truth. He once told her he would give anything to see the sky one more time, and tonight on one of the worst nights of his life, he'd gotten it for nothing.

He hoped he'd see Kara again one day, but it seemed unlikely. He needed to focus on the real people in his life.


End file.
